Golpe de Suerte
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Ahí esta ella como cada sábado por la mañana, tratando de aparentar interés que se vuelve nulo una ves sus ojos se pierden en el mural de la avenida central… es que no encuentra otra manera de matar el tiempo, de tomarse ese café tan amargo y escuchar el balbuceo del hombre frente a ella. Dedicado a Agusman


Hola, el día de hoy les traigo un One-shot de KaguraxNatsu… espero que les guste….

Dedicado a _**agusman**__**: **_espero que te guste n_n

…"_**te quiero para esta noche"…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Ahí esta ella como cada sábado por la mañana, tratando de aparentar interés que se vuelve nulo una ves sus ojos se pierden en el mural de la avenida central… es que no encuentra otra manera de matar el tiempo, de tomarse ese café tan amargo y escuchar el balbuceo del hombre frente a ella.

Solo bastaba mirarla a los ojos para saber que los sueños los tenia vueltos mierda, que su espíritu se había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, como se extinto el brillo en su mirada… solo bastaba verla para que te diera pena, que muy poco le faltaba para pedir a agritos que hicieran su cuerpo cachitos y los botaran en la esquina de algún motel de mala muerte; Barato así como se sentía ella…

Sin embargo sonreía y asentía con cariño para quien tenía enfrente "modales de etiqueta", aunque por dentro pensaba que esa porquería se podían ir al carajo por que poco le importaba la etiqueta al sentirse más muerta que viva… ¿pero que podía hacer ella? Solo podía observar cómo se desmoronaba poco a poco y se quedaba hecha añicos que a nadie le importaban, entonces solo podía ver como aquello pasaba y las personas corrían frente a ella en matices grises y negros que le consumían en alma de apoco…

.

.

Fue una noche de enero cuando lo conoció… una noche fría donde todo rayaba en lo absurdo, en lo bizarro… con la acera empapada por la lluvia al igual que su cabello y es que ella no estaba para encuentros fugases predestinados… lo que ella quería era ahogarse en una botella de vodka.

"disculpa" le llama un chico que caminaba a su lado

"¿Qué?" le reprocha con la mirada esperando que sea otro imbécil como los que se topa a menudo

"te resfriaras si sigues caminando bajo la lluvia" el sonríe y coloca un paraguas sobre su fino cuerpo

"…" ella no dijo nada, mas sin embargo trato de sonreír (pero no pudo) y es que sus sonrisas ya estaban muertas… tan muertas que hasta un golpe de suerte como aquel, le dolía…

"te invito a una fiesta, con mis amigos… será divertido y habrá alcohol" le dice casi como si le leyera la mente con una leve sonrisa de complicidad… pero ¡que podía saber el! Bastaba mirarlo para que te dieras cuenta de que sus ojos deslumbraban en sueños, que de sus labios se desbordaban las promesas…

"está bien" fue lo que pudo coordinar en el momento… no sabía que sentir, que pensar… aquellos ojos jade le habían robado la razón en el instante que se atrevieron a mirarse fijamente el uno a otro… nunca nadie le advirtió que hombres como él te robaban el alma con una sonrisa.

Caminaron por la avenida bajo el mismo paraguas, hablando de todas las cosas que pudieron y que despacio se iban convirtiendo en nada… él le sonreía hermosamente y ella le devolvía los vestigios que aún le quedaban en los labios de todo lo que ella quiso haber sido y que nunca logro ser…

"es aquí" le atiende él abriendo la puerta de la amplia casa, pero casi de inmediato cualquier pensamiento que ella puede llegar a coordinar es atravesado por las risas y los gritos de todos los presentes.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Natsu!" gritan todos y ella se tensa como nunca creyó por que aquel joven es el centro de atención

"¡gracias chicos!" atiende a la multitud mientras la toma de la mano, más de uno ya se ha fijado en el gesto y se ha sorprendido para después sonreír un poco.

"vamos, pasen" ahora toma la palabra una rubia que arrastra a ambos al centro de la habitación, para después sonreír y abrirse paso hasta donde un rubio junto a una pareja la aguardan.

"¿ellos son tus amigos?" murmura para el peli rosa a su lado, es que ella no puede digerir toda la imagen… le atraganta y le aterra al mismo tiempo encontrarse con tantas personas a la vez. Personas que se ven felices, que se ve que quieren, que explotan en emociones y de desbardan en sentimientos…

"si, pero que no te den miedo. Siempre son así" y una vez más con esa sonrisa despeja el mundo que hay delante de ellos para simplemente quedar ellos dos, en ese plano paralelo dimensional en el que Kagura siente que se encapsulan cada vez que él sonríe.

La noche transcurre con lentitud, entre risas, brindis, gritos y escándalo… mas sin embargo con el paso de las horas aquellos jóvenes se marchan. Como la extraña chica de cabellos azulados que arrastra al pelinegro (¿Gray? se llamaba), ambos se marchan apenas den las 12:00 por que claramente aquella joven tiene otros planes… luego se marchan aquel chico del tatuaje en la cara, se va de la mano de la espectacular pelirroja que sin duda fue la estrella de esa noche. Seguidos de ellos, casi de inmediato, se marchan hacia las alcobas del segundo piso aquel apuesto joven de ojos rojizos, se va tomando la mano de la peliblanca que entre risas nerviosas se sonroja tan dulcemente…

"te quedas en tu casa Natsu-san" le atiende con una sonrisa Sting para tomar la mano de su hermosa novia Lucy y subir también a las alcobas…

Entonces la noche se empieza a consumir como el alcohol en los labios de Natsu y Kagura.

"me gustas" es un intento de comentario que se escapa de la garganta de Kagura y Natsu la mira detenidamente como si un mundo nuevo se abriera ante sus ojos.

"te quiero para esta noche…. y las demás" son palabras de Natsu que se consumen en los labios de ella, que siente como hierve, como le quema y se consume poco a poco entre sus brazos.

Entonces sus cuerpos chocan como la reacción de dos sustancias químicas que explotan formando una reacción en cadena… porque sus cuerpos gritan y sus manos hablan… por que la ropa de Kagura ya no esta sobre su cuerpo y la voluntad de Natsu quedo botada junto al sostén de la chica que se encuentra en el piso.

Es en ese momento que Kagura empieza a sentir como un sol aparece dentro de su corazón, como los sueños se reconstruyen de apoco en su interior y los cachitos de sus alma se van reacomodando para abrirle paso a nuevas sensaciones… y es que nadie le dijo que eso era hacer el amor… porque de cogida tenía solo los gemidos y las posiciones fuertes que le gustaban al de ojos jade.

La noche fue cómplice y testigo de lo que paso en aquella habitación, entonces tal vez los dos sabían que no estaban tan lejos porque en ese momento pudieron ver los mismos sueños, la misma luna… por que fue en el instante en que él la amo que Kagura ya no volvió a ser la misma… porque ya poco importaba en mundo si tenía a aquellos ojos jade viéndola tan dulcemente… por que el café que se tomaba ya no era amargo y el mural de la avenida central se veía absurdo comparado con su sonrisa… porque al fin las sonrisas salían tan dulcemente… tan dulcemente que un golpe de suerte como aquel… ya no dolía…

.

.

.

Espero que les gustara, es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja (es la primera vez que alguien escribe de esta pareja en español eso creo) e_e haha bueno espero que para ser la primera vez quedara bien… entonces _**¿Reviews?...**_


End file.
